Now you're back
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: Bella and Jasper were best friends before Jasper went to Seattle to go to college. Now, four years later, Jasper's back. Old friends will reunite and old feeling will reignite. But who is this girl Jasper brought with him? story is better than summary J/B Em/R some A/J and Ed/B rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

I was so excited. This was it! Today was the day my big brother and our best friend came home from college! My big brother, Emmett, is four years older than me. He and our childhood friend, Jasper, moved to Seattle, Washington to attend college there. They only came back to Texas once since they've went away, and I had been sick the entire week they were here. But not this time.

This time I was feeling as healthy as a horse and Emmett and Jasper were both finished with college, so they were moving back permenatly! I couldn't wait to see my big bear of a brother, but I was more excited to see Jasper. Ever since we were little I had this crush on Jasper. Of course, I never told him, it would ruin our friendship.

"They're here!" Rosalie, my best girl friend, and Jasper's little sister, shouted. She had been staring out the window, watching for our brothers' cars to pull into the driveway. As soon as she yelled, Rosalie and I were out the doors, running toward our brothers.

"Emmett!" I yelled as he stepped out of his jeep.

"Belly Bean!" As soon as I got to him, I was engulfed in one of his famous Emmett bear hugs. He swung me around a couple of times before setting me back on my feet.

"I can't believe you're back!" I smiled up at him. He gave me his own big boyish smile, complete with dimples. Emmett was a big guy, standing at about 6'3", and very muscular. Anyone who looked at him would think he was intimidating, but underneath all that muscle was the heart of a kid. He was always goofing off and I had only seen him serious twice, once when we were told our mom died, and another at her funeral.

"Me either I... wait a second... Bella what are you wearing? Is that a skirt?" Emmett asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"Oh my god! Jasper, my baby sister is a girl!" Emmett shouted, making me blush dark red. Before Emmett and Jasper left for college, I was a complete tom boy. I had sworn to never wear a skirt, heels, or makeup, and my hair was always tied up with a baseball cap. Now here I am, almost 19 years old, wearing a skirt with makeup, and my hair falling down my shoulders.

"Don't tell me you let my baby sister corrupt you Bells." Jasper smirked at me as he and Rosalie walked over to us. And cue another blush.

"Oh shut up you guys, leave her alone. It took me forever to get her to wear a skirt, let alone makeup." Rosalie stood up for me.

"And how's little Rosalie doing?" Emmett asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey hey hey! Watch the hair mister!" Rosalie squirmed out of Emmett's hold, but I noticed the light blush staining her cheeks. Only I knew of Rosalie's secret crush on Emmett.

"Come on guys, everybody's waiting inside for you." I said. Rosalie and I turned and ran back inside the house where all of our friends and family were waiting for the two boys.

Jasper's pov

"Oh my god! Jasper my baby sister is a girl!" I heard Emmett shout, making me turn to look at my two friends. Emmett stood there smiling a big goofy smile as Bella's face turned the color of a cherry. I laughed along with him, but couldn't help but notice how right Emmett was. It seemed since we've been gone that Bella had... developed. No longer was she the shy, clumsy, tom boy of a girl. Here standing before us was a tall, gorgeous woman.

"Don't tell me you let my baby sister corrupt you Bells." I smirked at her, only to see her face turn even redder, if that's possible.

"Oh shut up you guys, leave her alone. It took me forever to get her to wear a skirt, let alone makeup." Rosalie said, standing up for her friend.

"And how's little Rosalie doing?" Emmett asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey hey hey! Watch the hair mister!" Rosalie squirmed out of Emmett's hold.

"Come on guys, everybody's waiting inside for you." Bella said before she and Rosalie took off running inside. As they were running, Bella stumbled over nothing. Well her clumsiness hasn't changed.

"So when are you going to tell everybody?" Emmett asked as we walked towards the house.

"At supper." I decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

"So you said you had something to tell us?" Esmé, Jasper's mom, said at dinner. Jasper, Rosalie, and their parents, Esmé and Carlisle, were at my parents' house for a big welcome home dinner.

"Umm yea." Jasper cleared his throat as he put his fork down. "Well... I'm not sure how to say this... don't freak out mom ok? I uh... I'm-"

"Jasper's getting married!" Emmett exclaimed, hitting Jasper's shoulder. Jasper turned and glared at Emmett.

"You're what?!" Esmé, Rosalie, and my mom, Renée yelled, shocked.

"I didn't even know you were dating anyone." Carlisle shook his head, confused.

"Congratulations." Charlie, my dad smiled at Jasper. I just sat there quiet, feeling like my whole world just came crumbling around me. I know it wasn't right to feel this way, he's my one of my best friends, not to mention my best friend's brother and my brother's best friend. I shouldn't have these feelings towards him.

"Thanks Emmett." Jasper hissed. "I was hoping to surprise you guys."

"Well you surprised us alright." Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Jasper.

"How can you be engaged? We haven't even met this girl yet." Esmé looked like she was about to cry. Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"But you have met her mom. You know Aro right?"

"Aro, the mayor? What about him?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"Well, you remember his niece and nephew, Alice and Edward? They came to live with Aro after their parents died."

"Wait a second, you mean Alice the girl who was obsessed with Tinker Bell? That little hyper freak?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"Well we saw each other at college and we started to hang out and... well one thing led to another and now-"

"You're marrying her." I whispered, speaking for the first time. I remembered Alice. She was always trying to boss me and Rosalie around. She thought she was so much better than us because her uncle was the mayor.

"Right." Jasper nodded, looking at me. "Anyways, she and Edward are coming down here tomorrow. I was thinking that we could have Alice, Edward, and Aro over for dinner tomorrow." There was a moment of silence, no one said anything, not even Emmett who was usually the loudest.

"Yes... I think that would be a good idea." Esmé said finally. Once again, silence. The only thing heard was the sound of our utensils hitting our plates.

"Can I be excused?" I asked after a while, pushing my plate away from me. I had suddenly lost my appetite.

"You aren't hungry?" Jasper asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Yea Bells, usually you ask for seconds of Mrs. Cullen's chicken parmesan. Are you feeling ok?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks Em, make me feel like a pig." I mumbled, a blush making its way up my cheeks.

"You don't want any dessert? I made peach cobbler." Esme said, looking worriedly at me.

"I'm just tired. All this excitement has worn me out." I shrugged.

"If you're sure." Charlie nodded his head, indicating I could leave. I went up to my room, closing the door behind me. A minute later there was a knock on my door. Thinking it was probably Rosalie, I told them to enter. I was surprised when the door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Bella?" He asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to my bed where I laid down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. There was no way I was going to tell him how heartbroken I was that he was getting married.

"Bella, come on. You know you can't hide anything from me. I'm your best friend. I know something is wrong."

"Really Jasper, it's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all." I smiled at him, hoping it would be enough for him to let it go. It wasn't.

"Are you upset that I'm engaged?" So maybe I wasn't that good at hiding my feelings.

"Of course not. I'm happy for you, really I am."

"Then why did you leave dinner early?" He wasn't going to let this go.

"Because I used to have a crush on Edward." I blurted out. Oh god. Why did I say that?!


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's pov

"Because I used to have a crush on Edward." She said it so fast that I barely understood her, but I did. I understood exactly what she said. Why did I feel so jealous though?

"Edward?" I asked, surprised. Her face paled as if she hadn't meant to tell me that, but it was too late.

"Oh God. Please don't say anything to him." She begged.

"Edward?" I just couldn't get over the fact that she liked Edward. Maybe it was because I knew Edward and knew how much of a dick he really was, instead of the perfect golden boy he pretended to be, but for some reason I felt protective over Bella all of a sudden. It was silent as Bella stared at me. I was still trying to wrap my head around what she said, but I managed to nod. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you Jazz." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back, noticing how good she felt in my arms. I never wanted to let her go and just hold her forever... Whoa! Back up Jasper! First of all she just confessed that she liked Edward, not to mention she's Emmett's little sister and I already have a fiance! I shouldn't be thinking about Bella like that! Reluctantly I let Bella go.

"I'll uh... I'll see you tomorrow." I told her standing up. I turned to leave, but turned back around. "I almost forgot to ask, you are coming to the dinner tomorrow right?"

"Y-you want me to come?" Why did she sound so surprised? Of course I wanted her to come to the dinner. I wanted her to meet Alice. They hadn't seen each other since they were little kids. And for some reason I felt the need to get Bella's approval on Alice.

"Why wouldn't I want you to come?"

"Its just that... well I thought it was family only." She shrugged, looking down at her bedspread.

"Bella, we've known each other forever. You're like a second little sister. You are family." I got this weird taste in my mouth after calling her my little sister. Why? I've always thought of her as my little sister.

"Right... little sister." She muttered.

"So will you be there?"

"Sure Jazz." She nodded her head. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead before walking out of her bedroom. Once I was out of her bedroom I was met with the sight of my little sister with her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"You. Are. An. Asshole." She growled at me before pushing past me and into Bella's room. I didn't even get a chance to ask her what I did wrong. Although, I figured it had something to do with my announcement at dinner. Rosalie had always been just as protective of me as I was of her.

Bella's pov

As soon as the door was shut, the tears that I had been holding in, feel from my eyes. I was heartbroken. Why could Jasper only see me as a little sister? Why couldn't he like me the way I liked him? Was it because I wasn't pretty enough? Was I not skinny enough? Why did Alice get to have the only guy I have ever loved? What made her so damn special?

A few seconds after Jasper left, my bedroom door opened again. I turned away, quickly wiping my tears in case it was Jasper again. I didn't want him to see me cry. He would want to know why I'm crying and there was no way I'd be able to lie to him again. I felt my bed shift as the person sat down on my bed, their hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Rosalie. Knowing who it was, I stopped trying to wipe away the tears. Rosalie knew I was crying and she knew why too.

"It's just not fair Rose." I sniffled.

"I know hun. Things will work out though, I promise." I turned to face her and she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me just like her brother had moments before.

"Why do I love him Rose? Why can't I get over him? Its been four years and just thinking about him makes the butterflies in my stomach reappear. It's just not fair. Alice always got what she wanted, she never had to work to get anything, her uncle always gave it to her. I just wish for once that I could get the one thing that I want the most."

"My brother is blind. He can't see that he doesn't need Alice, he's had the girl of his dreams in front of his face his whole life." It was quiet for a while as Rosalie held me in her arms. Neither of us said a thing.

"Rose?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I did something stupid."

"What?"

"I told Jasper I had a crush on Edward." Rosalie stared at me for a while before we both started laughing. It was times like these when I was glad I had Rosalie as a best friend.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, I hope you guys like it so far :D Next update will be the dinner with Edward and Alice. Reviews help me update faster :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's pov

"Bro, why are you so nervous?" Emmett asked, rolling his eyes. We were sitting on my couch waiting for Alice and her family to arrive. I have been so nervous all day today that I couldn't sit still for more than a minute. My leg has been doing that stupid habit where it bounces up and down, I hate when that happens.

"Why? My fiancé is coming to meet my family, that's why." I glared over at him.

"It's not like she hasn't met them before." He shrugged.

"Yea but this is different. She's going to be my wife. What if she doesn't like my family? What if my family doesn't like her?" More importantly, what if Bella doesn't like her? I don't know why I just had this weird need for Bella to like Alice, almost like I needed Bella's approval. Emmett just laughed at me. His laughter quickly died down though as he looked at something behind me. I turned my head and saw Rosalie coming down the stairs.

She must have felt us looking at her, because she turned towards us and smirked at Emmett. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and shake my head. Rosalie thinks she's been keeping her feelings for Emmett a secret, but the truth is, even I can see the look in her eyes when she looks at him. Of course I never said anything, sometimes you just have to let people believe you can't see their true feelings.

Rosalie walked over to us and sat down between Emmett and I. I was about to ask where Bella was, when I noticed Emmett was no glaring at the stairs behind me. I turned my head once again and felt my jaw drop.

There walking down the stairs was Bella. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a light blue low cut spaghetti strap top that showed way too much cleavage. I suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness hit me. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her to the bedroom so she could change. There was no way anyone was going to see her like that.

"What the fuck do you think you are wearing?" Emmett asked in a low voice. Bella's head snapped up. Her eyes met mine for a minute and I saw her cheeks blush a light pink. She quickly turned her attention to Emmett.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Is this to impress Edward?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yes." Rosalie said at the same time Bella said, "no."

Bella glared over at Rosalie.

"Edward? What's he got to do with it? Why are you trying to impress that duchebag?" Emmett's glare hardened. Emmett and Edward never got along even when they were little.

That dislike turned into hatred when we went to college. Emmett and Edward both got football scholarships. Edward was quarter back and Emmett was a linebacker. One game Edward got hit really hard by a guy on the opposing team. He ended up dislocating his shoulder. Edward tried to say that Emmett let the guy hit him. Of course, I know that no matter how much Emmett doesn't like someone, he would never do something like that. (**A/N: I know nothing about football by the way.)**

Then there was the time when Edward stole Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett had been dating this girl, Victoria, for a couple of weeks. He went over to her apartment one day to surprise her. Turns out he was the one surprised when he saw Edward fucking Victoria. Edward got a nice shiner after that incident.

"I'm not." Bella said, bringing me out of my thoughts. Emmett turned towards me, looking at me expectantly.

I knew I probably shouldn't say anything to Emmett about Bella's crush, but I was still pissed off at what she was wearing, just to impress another guy. She shouldn't be trying to impress any guy, she was MINE! Wait, where did that com from? No, Bella wasn't mine. She's just a friend, almost like a little sister. Isn't that what I told her yesterday in her room?

"Bella had a crush on Edward when they were little." I spoke before I could dwell on my thoughts for much longer.

"Oh hell no!" Emmett yelled. "Go change right now!"

"Em, I am 19, almost 20. You can't tell me what to do anymore." Bella shook her head. Before Emmett could reply the doorbell rang. Emmett glared at Bella as I walked over to the door. As soon as I opened it, I staggered back as somebody jumped on me. It took me a second to realize that it was Alice. She had her arms and legs wrapped around me and was smiling at me before attacking my lips.

"Babe." I pulled away from her. "I know you're excited to see me, but not in front of my family ok?"

"Fine." She pouted and jumped down my from my arms. Alice took my hand and pulled m back to the door. "Ok, you know Edward. Jasper, this is my uncle Aro. Aro, this is my fiancé, Jasper."

"Nice to meet you sir." I stuck my hand out. He smiled at me as he shook my hand.

"You too." He nodded.

"Come inside. My mom and dad are finishing making dinner so they will be out in a little bit." I explained. "Guys, this is my fiancé, Alice, her brother, Edward, and their uncle, Aro. Alice, Edward, Aro, this is my sister Rosalie, and our two friends Emmett and Bella."

"Nice to meet you." Edward said. His smirk at Bella didn't go unnoticed by me. I wanted to punch him in his face for even looking at my Bella. No, she's not mine. Why do I insist on calling her mine?

"Jasper, I thought this was family only." Alice whispered to me. I could tell she was a little upset, but why? Bella and Emmett are family.

"They are family Alice." I shook my head.

"No. They're _friends_."

"Maybe we should leave." Bella stood up to leave, but I wasn't going to let that happen. They had every right to be here.

"No. Alice, Bella and Emmett have known Rose and I since we were babies. They are like my brother and sister, therefore they are family."

"Fine Jazzy." She rolled her eyes. I heard Rosalie scoff, but I chose to ignore her. At that moment my mom and dad stepped out of the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Alice." I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist and pulled her close to me. She beamed at my parents, who smiled back at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Mom said.

"Oh, you too Mrs. Cullen. I am so sorry that Jasper never mentioned me before. I told him he should have, but he insisted on it being a surprise." Alice laughed. That was a lie. Alice never said anything about being introduced to my parents, but I didn't say anything. "Oh, this is my brother, Edward, and my uncle Aro."

"It's a pleasure." I didn't like the smile Aro gave my mom and neither did my dad apparently. He wrapped an arm around mom pulling her closer to him, much like I had with Alice, but he seemed more protective when he did it.

"Right, well dinner is ready." My father said in a tight voice.

We all went into the kitchen where dinner was waiting on the table. Mom made her signature lasagna and garlic bread and for dessert, she made cherry cobbler. Dad sat at the head of the table, mom sat beside him on his left and Rosalie on his right. Aro was sitting next to mom, then Alice, then me. Beside Rosalie was Emmett, then Edward, then Bella.

"Oh, thank you." Bella blushed as Edward pulled her chair out for her. I gritted my teeth at the smirk Edward gave her.

"You're very welcome." Her blush deepened.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the next chapter will be the rest of the dinner, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also in the next one we'll get a glimpse of jealous Jasper (Because who doesn't love a jealous Jasper?) and maybe a little fluff between Jasper and Bella... We'll just have to see. Comments help me to update faster :DD


	5. Chapter 5

So far the dinner was going good. Except for the fact that Edward was flirting with Bella every chance he got. I was getting annoyed and I'm sure Emmett would be too if he was actually paying attention to anything but my sister, yet another reason for me to be pissed off.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice whispered, her hand touching my knee. But I wasn't paying attention to her. My attention was focused on the scene in front of me. Edward had his arm wrapped around the back of Bella's chair and was whispering in her ear. What ever he was saying was making her blush ten shades of red. That was it, I had enough! Nobody should make Bella blush like that except me!

"Bella." Bella's head snapped up at my voice, and I realized how sharp my voice had sounded. I really needed to calm down. "Uh... can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Um... sure... ok?" She sounded unsure but she stood up anyways. I led the way up the stairs to my bedroom. I could hear her footfalls behind me as she followed. Once we got to my room, I closed the door and turned around. It was quiet. I didn't know what to say to her. I mean, I knew what I wanted to tell her, that she needed to stop flirting with Edward and that he would never be good enough for her, that I wanted her to be mine, but I couldn't say any of those things. She would never be mine and I had no right to say what she can and can't do.

"Jasper? Are you ok?" Bella asked, biting her lip, something she only did when she was really nervous.

"why were you flirting with Edward?" Shit! Why did I have to blurt that out? Bella's eyes got wide, before narrowing at me. I knew that look. She was pissed. I closed my eyes waiting for her to yell at me.

"I was not flirting with Edward." She said through clenched teeth.

"Then what do you call all the whispering and blushing and smirking?" I narrowed my eyes at her now. She couldn't deny something that I saw for my own eyes.

"The only whispering and smirking being done was by Edward. He was the one flirting with me." Oh. I didn't think about it like that.

"Yea well, its not like you were exactly tell him to stop now were you?"

"You know what, no. I didn't tell him to stop. And you know why? Because its nice to have a guy flirt with me once in a while and make me feel wanted."

"You are wanted! Any guy would be stupid to not want you!"

"Then you must be the world's biggest idiot!" She shouted back, before quickly slapping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide, but not as wide as mine, I'm sure. Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"Bella-"

"Oh god. I didn't mean that. J-just forget I ever said that." She shook her head and tried to walk past me to the door, but I grabbed her wrist before she could get past me. Her head was held down as she looked at the floor, refusing to look at me.

"Bella, what do you mean I must be the world's biggest idiot?" I lifted her chin up so she had no choice but to look at me, and stared into her dark brown eyes. I could never get tired of looking at those eyes. They seemed to look into my very soul.

"Forget it Jasper. If you haven't figured it out yet, then its probably for the best."

"D-do you _like_ me Bella?" She closed her eyes as her blush made its way up her cheeks. That was all the confirmation I needed. Before I could think of what I was doing, I pulled her against me. Her eyes opened and stared up at me as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine.

Bella's pov

A moan slipped out of my mouth as his lips descended on mine. They were so warm and soft. I've fantasized about kissing Jasper, but none of my fantasies could compare to the real thing.

Jasper's tongue darted out and swiped across my lips. I could hear his own groan as I opened my mouth and allowed him in. We must have been walking backwards because the next thing I know, my back is pressed against the wall.

My fingers wove into Jasper's blonde curls, tugging just a little. That action made him growl which sent a heat to my lower stomach.

One of his hands was behind my head, pushing me closer to him while his other one slipped under my shirt. It felt so right, but I knew it was wrong. Jasper had a fiancé. He was going to get married and here he was making out with me.

Jasper's mouth left mine as he started placing kisses on my neck and collarbone. I let out another moan, forgetting, for a moment, my previous thoughts. His hand under my shirt continued to slide up my stomach, creating a blazing trail, until they rested on my breasts.

"Jasper." I gasped as his hand started to slip under my bra. I didn't want him to stop, God I didn't want him to stop, but he was engaged! I couldn't do this. I couldn't be the other woman. "Jasper. Stop."

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathlessly as he pulled away. His eyes met mine and for a moment I forgot why I told him to stop. Then I remembered, Alice.

"This is wrong." I shook my head, placing my hands on his chest. I could feel the outline of his muscles as I pushed him away from me.

"Bella." He groaned, closing his eyes. God the things this man did to me. I wanted to just forget everything and kiss him again, but I couldn't. I wasn't the type of girl to do that.

"Jasper, you're engaged and your fiancé and her family, not to mention yours too, are sitting downstairs. We can't do this... _I _can't do this." His eyes widened as if he just remembered his family and Alice.

"Shit." He muttered, clenching his eyes shut. Suddenly they snapped open and he looked at me again. My stomach dropped and I felt my heart rip in two at the guilt and regret in his eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry... I-I shouldn't have... God how could I have been so stupid?!"

"Jasper, it's ok." I whispered. I don't know why Jasper kissed me, and from the looks of it neither did he, but he obviously regretted doing it. "I won't say a word, trust me. Lets just go back downstairs and finish dinner ok?"

With that I turned around and quickly walked out of the room. I shut the door and took two steps before bumping into something. I looked up and realized that, that something was actually a someone. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I looked into those green eyes.

"E-Edward?" Oh God, what was he doing out here? Did he hear us? Was he going to tell everyone that Jasper and I were making out?

"I thought I heard you in there, Bella." Edward smiled at me with a creepy smile. I knew right then that he had indeed heard everything.

* * *

A/N: Soooo sorry for the wait. My internet got shut off for a while, so I wasn't able to update. Anyways, thanks to everyone who commented on this story, I really wasn't sure how you guys were going to like it, but I'm glad you do. :D


	6. Chapter 6

I was truly speechless. I didn't know what to say to him. He had obviously heard Jasper and I making out, there was no point in trying to lie to him. The only thing I couldn't figure out is why he hadn't run back downstairs to tell Alice and everybody else?

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" Edward asked, still smirking at me. I knew I had no choice but to agree with him. He turned around and walked down the stairs. Taking one last look at Jasper's closed door, I followed behind him.

I walked outside and saw Edward already waiting for me. He was leaning against the railing that wrapped around the porch. His arms were crossed and his eyes stared into mine. The way he was looking at me was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Edward... y-you have to know... that kiss meant nothing." I shook my head, after a moment of silence.

"What kiss?" He asked, not lifting his gaze from my face.

"Th-that kiss... y-you didn't..." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I was so confused. I though he had heard us. Was there a chance that he hadn't heard anything at all?

"Oh, you mean the kiss between you and Jasper? My sister's fiancé?" He raised his eyebrows, the smirk returning to his lips.

"I-"

"No. Don't talk." He shook his head, silencing me. "I could go in there right now and tell everyone what I heard. Do you know how heartbroken my little sister would be? Of course, everybody would blame you for coming in between Jasper and Alice. Knowing how protective Emmett is of you, he'd probably kill Jasper too, for even thinking about touching you. And there's no telling what my uncle would do, he is the mayor after all, and can be very... unpleasant, especially when somebody hurts his favorite niece."

"What do you want?" I whispered, knowing that he wouldn't be telling me this if he didn't want something, he would have already told everyone. His eyes moved up and down my body, as he leaned against the porch railing, smirking.

Suddenly, he stood up straight and walked towards me. When he was standing in front of me, he bent down and whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear, sending a shiver through my body, and not a good one either.

"You."

Jasper's pov

I felt like a complete idiot after Bella left my room. Bella was right. We couldn't do this. I have a fiancé who is sitting downstairs with hers and my family. I'm not even married yet and I'm having an affair. This isn't right. Whatever feelings I have for Bella have got to end, right here, right now. From here on out, I will not think of Bella like that. She's my little sister's best friend and my best friend's little sister, that's all.

After a few more seconds of preparing myself for going back downstairs, I finally left my room. As I walked into the dining room, all eyes turned to me, except for two pair of eyes that were missing. I felt that strange emotion once again flare up inside me. Where the hell was Bella and Edward?!

"Hey, where's Bella?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes on me. Before I could answer, I heard the front door open. A second later Edward came striding into the dining room, with an arm around Bella's waist. I wanted to rip his arm out of it's socket for touching her. Instead, I just sat down back in my chair beside Alice.

"Where the hell were you two?" Emmett growled, glaring at Edward's arm. I was surprised his arm didn't catch on fire just from the look Emmett was giving it.

"We were just talking." Edward smirking, pulling Bella's chair out for her. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. As she sat down her eyes glanced up and caught mine. She quickly looked back down at the table as a light pink color flooded her cheeks. Emmett saw this exchange and glared at me. Thankfully, it seemed nobody else noticed, so I just ignored him.

Finally after what seemed like forever, dinner was over and Alice and her family left. I was glad. I needed to talk to Bella about earlier, but I couldn't with Alice still here. I saw Bella in the kitchen with mom and dad, cleaning up. Before I could go in there, Emmett came up to me with a glare on his face.

"Hey Jazz, let's talk." He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, away from everyone else.

"Ok, what's up Em-" Before I could finish my sentence, Emmett's fist collided with my jaw. "What the fuck man?!" I yelled, pushing him away from me.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me Jasper! What the hell were you and my sister doing upstairs?!" He yelled.

"We were just talking!"

"Like hell you were! Edward texted me! He told me he heard you and Bella in your room! He heard her moaning!" He swung at me again, but I leaned back, so he missed.

"Stop punching me! We weren't doing anything!" I lied. Emmett would kill me if he knew I was making out with Bella. Sure he was flirting with Rosalie, but I knew he wouldn't do anything with her, he was my best friend. Besides how the hell did Edward know?! Did Bella tell him? No. She doesn't even know him.

"Don't lie to me!"

"How would Edward know anyways?! He was downstairs with you! If he heard anything, you would have too!"

"He went upstairs to go to the bathroom! He heard you on his way out!" Shit! I must have looked guilty, because he suddenly looked murderous and tried to hit me again. Once again, he missed. "I fucking knew it! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Oh like you're so fucking innocent?! You were flirting with Rose!" I yelled.

"Yea, flirting! I wasn't going to make out with her! She's your sister dude! I know where to draw the line!" I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Look, it was one time. It's never going to happen again ok? It was a mistake." I said calmly.

"It better not happen again, Jazz. Everyone knows Bella is in love with you-" Wait? What? "-But that doesn't mean you can lead her on. You have a fiancé, Alice. Bella deserves better than being the other woman."

"Em, I swear, I wasn't trying to lead her on." I promised him. He nodded his head and held out his hand. I took it and shook it. Before I knew it, his fist, once again collided with my face.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, surprised. I thought we were over this.

"Just in case you think about doing it again." He shrugged before going back inside.

* * *

A/N: ok, soooooo sorry for the long ass wait. I've been very busy lately and have barely had time to write a new chapter for any of my stories. I want to thank everybody for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I also have an idea for another story. It's a crossover between Twilight and Vampire Diaries (Bella/Klaus), so look out for it in the next couple of days. :D


End file.
